Many types of semiconductor devices are fabricated using plasma-based etching techniques. If it is a conductor that is etched, a negative voltage with respect to ground may be applied to the conductive substrate so as to create a substantially uniform negative voltage across the surface of the substrate conductor, which attracts positively charged ions toward the conductor, and as a consequence, the positive ions that impact the conductor have substantially the same energy.
If the substrate is a dielectric, however, a non-varying voltage is ineffective to place a voltage across the surface of the substrate. But an AC voltage (e.g., high frequency) may be applied to the conductive plate (or chuck) so that the AC field induces a voltage on the surface of the substrate. During the positive half of the AC cycle, the substrate attracts electrons, which are light relative to the mass of the positive ions; thus many electrons will be attracted to the surface of the substrate during the positive part of the cycle. As a consequence, the surface of the substrate will be charged negatively, which causes ions to be attracted toward the negatively-charged surface. And when the ions impact the surface of the substrate, the impact dislodges material from the surface of the substrate-effectuating the etching.
In many instances, it is desirable to have a narrow ion energy distribution. For instance, when etching ion energy affects selectivity or the isotropic character of the etching, while plasma or ion density affects the etch rate. Ideally, low isotropic etching with a high etch rate are desired, yet typical plasma sources cannot control the isotropic character and etch rate independently. Rather, when power is increased, the etch rate increases, since there is greater plasma density, but the ions also have greater energy meaning that the etching is less selective.
Further, and regarding selectivity and the consistency of etching, as defined by the spread of ion energies, applying a sinusoidal waveform to the substrate induces a broad distribution of ion energies, which limits the ability of the plasma process to carry out a desired etch profile. Known techniques to achieve a narrow ion energy distribution are expensive, inefficient, difficult to control, and may adversely affect the plasma density. As a consequence, these known techniques have not been commercially adopted. Accordingly, a system and method are needed to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.